


Carnival no ishou

by Fuuma



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perchè Hiro è fan di Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival no ishou

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di BH6 appartengono a chi di diritto, anche se penso che terrò per me Tadashi, tanto per essere sicura che non gli succeda nulla!  
> Scritta per l'IInternational Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

Quando lo scoppio avviene, rimbombando nell'intera palazzina che ospita l'appartamento di zia Cass, Tadashi non sa se sia più forte l'istinto di scappare da San Fransokyo (direzione Luna. O qualsiasi posto lontano da lì) o di prendere la geniale testolina di suo fratello e sbatterla contro il muro, nella speranza che entri un po' di sale in quel cervello.

« _Unbelivable_.» mormora invece, mentre Hiro accarezza con amore il guanto rosso del costume di Iron Man che ha appena finito di modificare, per renderlo _più realistico_.

E, più realistico di un buco nella parete, c'è soltanto l'infarto che verrà alla zia.


End file.
